Hurricane
by FanKnight
Summary: Three years into the future, the battle for the shen gong wu still rages. The Dragons having most of the wu set out to find one that gives the user immortality, but on their way to retrieve this wu something seperates them... RaimundoOmi ClayKimiko
1. Chapter 1

****

Hurricane

****

FanKnight: This is my first Showdown fic so here it goes…I don't own Xiaolin showdown. This will have a strange pairing sooner or later, don't flame. PLEASE review…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm had been raging for over a week now. It had kept the monks from any training and to make matters worst no new Shen Gong Wu had revealed themselves, either. Master Fong had let the monks relax for the week, but was going to begin indoor training that Monday.

Raimundo sat meditating, something he hardly ever did, but something had been haunting his every dream. A voice and a smooth touch that seemed to calm his tornado inside, his gale always returned to haunt and taunt him. Amber eyes remained shut as he thought over what this could mean.

The touch was like water, gently pouring down him as his wind carried it. With a sigh he stood, amber eyes opening to find near black ones staring up at him. With a blink Raimundo looked down slightly at Omi.

"Hey, take a picture it'll last longer." He said with a grin.

Omi blinked, confused. "What is this picture?" He asked, causing Raimundo to sigh but smile.

"It's a photograph." He said, causing Omi's eyes to shine with acknowledgement.

"Ah, if it is a photograph then why did you not just say photograph?" He asked, as he followed Raimundo.

As if on cue the two dragons entered the Shen Gong Wu vault, Dojo coming in with the remaining dragons as he filled them in to the newest Wu. "The Phoenix broach," Dojo said, his brow narrowed as he read on. "Gives the user immortality as long as it remains on them. A dangerous and powerful Wu, kids. Be careful."

The four dragons just nodded and ran out, each taking a Shen Gong Wu from Master Fong as they left the building, jumping to be taken up by Dojo. The dragon soared through the air like it had so many times before.

Three short years had passed, and a good amount of Shen Gong Wu had been found and retrieved from Jack Spicer. Only the Changing Chop Sticks and the Crystal Glasses remained in Jake Spicer's possession.

Three years had done Omi wonders. No longer the short, marble-headed monk, he was now a dashing sixteen year old xiaolin dragon. His once lean muscles had come to blossom, making him stronger, faster and he caught many a eye when he went to retrieve a Shen Gong Wu.

Clay hadn't really changed in the years, though he had gotten taller and had bulked up. The dragon of the earth was now an even greater force to reckoned with. He had chosen a new hair style to reveal both of his dark blue eyes, his once round face now more edged.

Kimiko had blossomed more than any of the four; she had grown her hair out to shape her curves. She held more of her element if possible but was truly a warrior as she fought more fiercely than ever.

Raimundo more had grown more mentally than psychically. Truth be told, the seventeen year old towered at 6'2" but he had expanded his base of knowledge, his fighting, his attitude, and even his personality. No longer the jokester he was as a child, he now took his destiny more seriously, but even old habits are hard to break.

As the rain poured down over the ocean, Dojo tried his best to keep steady but was fighting a lost battle.

"Wow! Hang on kids!" He shouted. As he was plunged into the sea, five screams were lost to the winds as the five dragons did their best to stay afloat, but it seemed the elements were against them as not even Omi and Raimundo could stop the waters from ripping them apart.

As dawn approached, Jake Spicer laughed as he flew over the ocean, a silver staff in his hands and a golden broach in the other. "Stupid Xiaolin dragons, with my new Storm staff they didn't stand a chance."

Wuya cackled the entire time, her eyes glowing as another Shen Gong Wu became active. "Quickly Jake, to the tallest mountain, there the Hammer of Oden awaits!" She bellowed, Jake still laughing as he turned to head to the new Wu.

Emerald eyes opened to see white sand and Raimundo shot up, breathing hard from his dream and from the memories the struggle at sea gave him. He looked around as the breath he hadn't know he'd been holding released. He was alone, on a beach wu-less.

"Great.…just great." He muttered, standing. He stretched to feel something tangled around his neck. He blinked and pulled the strap to find it the sword of the storm. "Alright!" He shouted to no one as he undid the strap. "Now I just gotta find the others." He said, looking around again.

The dragon of the wind removed his wet and sandy clothing. Folding them, he carried them like a student would a binder, the sword of the storm in his other hand. Emerald orbs looked around as he spoke. "Omi! Clay! Kimiko!" He shouted, but no answer came.

A frown placed it self upon dried lips as Raimundo stood a moment, looking at the waves. He threw his clothing into the air and stabbed the sword of the storm into the ground. "Wind!" He almost chanted, his element drying his clothes rather fast. Pressing his legs to the ground, he jumped into his now only damp clothing. He landed with a smug and satisfied grin, only to become alert at the sound of clapping.

On reflex his hand dislodged the Shen Gong Wu he'd used so many times before and slashed towards the voice, shouting his command to the blade. "Sword of the Storm, Typhoon slashes!" Powerful gusts of wind came quick, but never hit their target.

"Orb of Tornami! Ice!" a familiar voice chanted, causing Raimundo to stop and look as the dragon of water stood with a small grin, the dragon of the wind's attack halted completely.

"Omi…." The dry lipped dragon whispered with a wide smile, "You're alright…" He said, reaching a hand out to the water dragon who in turn reached out his own hand to touch his own, "Your –" But Raimundo's words were cut short as a splash of water filled his mouth.

"Gah! Wha-what!" He shouted, looking around to find himself still on a beach, his drying clothes by a fire. The dragon of wind examined himself and sighed in relief to find his Shen Gong Wu was still on his back. Sitting up, he looked around. He seemed to be at a small camp site.

"Hello?" He called as he slowly stood. He could hear movement and readied his blade. "Who's there!" He shouted, turning around to where ever the movement came from. "Hey! Stop playing around!" He demanded as he tightened his grip on his wu.

"Calm down Rai." A voice said from behind him….

FanKnight: And…yeah there goes chapter one…. Please tell me if I should continue…


	2. Chapter 2

**FanKnight: Better keep writing while the stories still fresh ya know! Please Review…..**

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calm down, Rai." A calm voice said from behind him.

Raimundo in turn looked to where the voice came from. He lowered his blade seeing a raven haired girl, her blue eyes looking at him worriedly. Her xiaolin uniform was torn in some places, revealing her creamy complexion.

"Kimi…" Raimundo whispered as he sat back down, his head spinning slightly. Green orbs looked into blue, emerald into sapphire until a flash disrupted the connection. "Kimi…have you seen Omi or Clay?" He asked, leaning against his blade and closing his eyes in exhaustion.

The dragon of fire frowned. Raimundo had changed in many ways, but they had still kept their connection. Though something had changed, Kimiko could have sworn Raimundo gave off the 'more than friends' feeling when they were younger, but now….something had changed.

"No…" She choked out.

Raimundo just nodded, a chilling wind blowing by quickly, causing Kimiko to frown and shiver. "Guess they're somewhere else…" He muttered, his eyes still shut as he breathed in slowly, his thoughts racing.

The two sat in silence, only the sounds of the fire and the blowing wind echoing between them. Kimiko looked at Raimundo with a slight frown; he seemed so troubled. Then it hit her, "What about Dojo?" She whispered to him.

Raimundo frowned, but kept his eyes shut, "He's a dragon Kimi, he'll be fine…" He said softly, as his mind returned to his previous thoughts. _Where are Omi and Clay? How many Shen Gong Wu does Jack Spicer have? Has he attacked the temple? _All these thoughts were rushing into his head like a storm.

"Kimi…do you still have your…" Raimundo started, his eyes opening to look at her, a small smile on his face.

The dragon of fire nodded and revealed the Star of Hanabi. "Nice and safe." She said, smiling at the dragon of wind a moment. "Why?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

Raimundo just smiled and stood slowly, then he pulled on his xiaolin uniform. He was tired and sore but he had to find the others and make sure they were ok. He'd let them down so many times in the past. He didn't want another incident on his shoulders.

"We're going to go look for them." He said simply with a curt smile.

Kimiko stood and looked at him. Something was different again, something had changed within him, something she couldn't place. "Alright, just take it easy. It looks like you took a beating when we crashed." She said softly, her voice filled with kindness.

The dragons looked at each other, then set off into the forest with Raimundo in the lead and Kimiko on his tail in case he collapsed. They traveled for what seemed like miles but, in truth, was only enough to be counted as one before they stopped to set up camp. With nothing more then their powers and Wu they did the best they could, making a shelter from tree limbs and starting a fire.

Kimiko turned a thick stick slowly as several birds roasted on it. Nightfall was like a blanket of stars and endless darkness for the two dragons. They ate in silence, their guards on high. Kimiko wanted first watch but lost a throw down in rock, paper, scissors.

Raimundo watched her sleep a moment before looking into the fire. He sat leaning on his blade for support, while looking around on guard until darkness took him to sleep as well.

With a start he awoke, feeling much better. Kimiko was still sleeping and dawn seemed to have come several hours before. Looking around he sighed in relief and stood, his body feeling tight from the position he'd been in all night.

"What a night." He muttered, stretching more, with his words he heard a faint groan.

The mistress of fire opened her eyes slowly and gave another groan. "I miss my bed already," she muttered, then smiled seeing Raimundo up and about. "Looks like you're feeling better." She said, standing and stretching as well.

Raimundo let out a soft chuckle before looking around, "Come on." he said, heading off towards a clear field where the smell of water was over powering. With in an hour's time the two had reached a large lake.

"Omi was here." Raimundo said with a slight smile as he spotted footprints and the remains of a fire. "And….he was followed…" he added darkly. "Come on, these are cold we have to get moving." His voice seemed urgent, as he rushed off following the footprints. Kimiko matched his pace and soon both heard a familiar cry that both worried and relieved them.

"Water!" The sounds of fighting and water hitting something hard could be heard. More sounds of battle reached their ears as the two raced closer. "Orb of Tornami!" Omi's voice called as more sounds of water filled the air.

Raimundo rushed into a flooded area to see Omi facing off against a man in black cloth. The man, in turn, was drenched and seemed to want to leave but couldn't. "Tsunami strike!" Omi shouted as the water smashed into the man, knocking him into the large lake. When he did not emerge, Omi relaxed and turned to see Raimundo and Kimiko smiling. The dragon of water smiled brightly and walked slowly towards the two.

"It is good to see you, my friends." He said, his voice now deeper from time. "Where are our friends Clay and Dojo?" He asked blinking, the smile not gone.

Both shook their heads in uncertainty and Raimundo and Omi made eye contact, onyx meeting emerald as they both stared on, searching, thinking, wondering. Kimiko looked at the two and blinked in confusion, then smiled as the answer came to her.

The dragon of fire opened her mouth to speak, but a cold voice began before her.

"Always like the dragons of Xiaolin to never be prepared." The voice was like ice and gazes of wind and water broke to meet the voice's owner…

FanKnight: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**FanKnight: Enter a twist, watch the wind turn! I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown. But I do own these OCs. enjoy! Thank you SO much for the reviews! the more I get the longer and more I write remember that…. here goes**

"Always like the dragons of Xiaolin to never be prepared." The voice was like ice and gazes of wind and water broke to meet the voice's owner…

The three xiaolin dragons looked to the voice's owner, a girl with pitch black hair and malevolent green eyes stood, she was dressed in a similar monk uniform only the colors were black and silver.

The dragons of Fire, Wind and Water looked at the girl a moment. "And who are you?" Omi asked after a moment of silence.

The girl smiled, her pearly white teeth almost blinding in the sun, "You'll fine out in due time water dragon, all in due time." She said in a whisper of a voice. "Now have over your shen gong wu and I won't have to hurt you." She said still in a whisper, her hand held out.

Kimiko blinked a moment and looked to Raimundo and Omi who looked slightly confused as well. With a small breath, her lips twisted into a slight grin. "If you want our wu, come and take them." She said her voice low at first then it got stronger.

The girl smirked and pulled a golden sword, the blade like a lightening bolt. "I the dragon of energy, Challenge you, the dragon of Fire to a Xiaolin Showdown; My Scorpion Bolt, against your Star Hanabi." Her eyes gleamed as she spun her sword once before smirking.

Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi all stood, still eyes wide, mouths open. "T-the dragon?" Kimiko asked in a shocked voice, her blue eyes still wide.

The girl simply nodded before looking at each, "I see your dragon, Dojo has never told you of the yang to your yin…" She said with an amused smile. "It's to bad, he could have warned you." She said getting into a fighting position. "Well? Will you accept my challenge?" She asked her voice returning to the whisper.

Kimiko stood a moment before shaking her shock away, "I do, name your game." She said getting into a fighting position as well.

The girl grinned and spun her blade, "Simple…first one to die looses." She said with a grin that sent shivers down Omi and Raimundo's spines.

Kimiko blinked once, twice then her smirk vanished. "Fine, bring it." She muttered her shen gong wu at the ready.

"GONG YI TEN PI!" Both shouted before flying back, Kimiko's red armor, the girl's yellow glowing.

"Scorpion Bolt!" the girl shouted as the blade became a whip, with a smirk she flicked the whip to hit Kimiko in the chest.

Kimiko frowned and did a back flip, "Judo flip! FIRE!" She shouted with pride as she did flips towards the girl who had been caught off guard. Kimiko's fires hit the girl and sent her flying.

Doing a back flip the dragon of energy wiped blood from her lip and "Not bad little girl." The green eyed girl hissed, "ENERGY!" She shouted as sparks of yellow flew all around her.

Kimiko defended her self best she could, but the other warrior moved like lightening. With one strike Kimiko was sent flying back, as a last ditch effort to catch this new powerful dragon off guard, Kimiko held her shen gong wu to the ground and shouted with as much power as she could. "Star Hanabi! FIRE!" She pointed the fire star to the ground, causing it to rocket her back, as she did she plowed the girl over. Doing a semi flip she knocked the blade from the girl who hissed in pain at her slightly burned hand. Kimiko landed breathing hard slightly.

The Girl sneered and made a made dash for her wu, hopping Kimiko wouldn't respond in time. She was wrong, her vision blacked as she felt a burning sensation in her back. "Gaaaaah!" She shouted as she fell and slept.

Kimiko stood behind the girl, then fell into a kneeling position. "Man...that was close…" She muttered looking up as the showdown ended, no light flashed. The dragon of fire blinked to see the girl she'd beaten, the girls shen gong wu and a strange boy no older the Omi holding both. Kimiko opened her mouth to speak only to have the boy's hand to go up.

"All in due time dragon of fire, all in good time." He said looking at Omi, who blinked in response. "As for you water and wind, we are watching you." He said, his voice oddly light almost cheerful. With a flash of light he was gone, taking the girl and the strange wu with him.

Raimundo and Omi traded glances before rushing over to the fallen dragon of fire, her wu still clutched in her hand as she slept as well.

"Kimi! Come on Kimi don't scare us like this!" Raimundo said as Omi checked her health signs.

"You may take a pill of coldness my friend. She is fine, just resting." He said with a smile as he adjusted Kimiko over to a safe spot, where they would be staying for the night.

Raimundo just nodded, not even thinking to correct Omi. "That's good." He said his eyes closing for a moment.

"Raimundo….." Omi started

"I have something I wish to discuss with you. It is rather important, but at the present moment I think our friend's health is more important. I wish you to know that I will be calling upon you when her strength has returned." He said very quietly, his voice serious, his eyes turned to Kimiko a moment before looking to Raimundo.

The young man in question turned a slight tinge of pink but nodded. His green eyes falling on the sleeping Kimiko, he could feel Omi's confused eyes looking at him but did nothing.

With a slight movement, Omi stood. "I shall return with some food." He said walking off towards the lake Raimundo had found him at.

"Ok…." Raimundo replied watching walk away slowly. 'I'm loosing it…' he thought before shaking his head and returning his eyes to Kimiko.

The dragon of fire's were open, her mouth set in a slight grin. "I saw that Rai." She said in a raspy sing song voice.

Raimundo blinked and starred at Kimiko in confusion. "Man, how hard did you hit your head?" He asked feeling her forehead.

This act earned him a slap on the hand. "You know what I'm talking about! You and Omi!" She said in a almost hiss of a whisper.

Raimundo frowned and shook his slapped hand. "I don't know what your talking about Kimi." He said sitting back, "Besides, were Xiaolin warriors, love's not part of the deal…well for Omi it's not." He said with a deeper frown.

Kimiko sighed, still sore and now tired. "Rai…just…tell….him…." She whispered before slipping into a slumber.

The dragon of wind starred off into the sky, for several minutes before watching a leaf fall. The leaf fell on his nose and he smiled blowing it away, as he did he finally noticed a set of wondering eyes on him.

With a slight startle he blinked, confused as Omi sat several fish on the fire. The dragon of waters clothes by the fire drying. "I have caught our dinner." He said slightly proud, before continuing. "Raimundo, what is it you were doing?" He asked sitting Indian style, his only clothing a pair of cotton boxers, the water causing his muscles to stand out in the fading sunlight.

Raimundo opened his mouth to speak but found himself wordless. His tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of his mouth. "Nothing O-man." He said reverting back to his child hood nick name for the small monk warrior.

Omi frowned slightly, squinting a moment at Raimuno before shrugging. "Very well then." He said watching the fire.

"Omi…." Raimundo started again, "About what you said …." He mumbled.

Omi blinked confused, "I have said many things friend, which is it you wish to know about?"

"The one about, Xiaolin monks not able to fall in love…." He said in a whisper, his eyes concentrating on a pebble near his foot.

Omi blinked twice the nodded. "Yes, the ancient scriptures have said that a monk of the Xiaolin may not become attached to another." He said a slight frown on his face. "Why did you wish to know again?" He asked blinking.

Raimundo just gave a shrug, glancing at the dragon of water who was still trying to make eye contact. When green met brown both's cheeks went red, both looking away they glanced again a nervous smile on Raimundo's face, a frown on Omi's.

"I….I must find more fire wood…." He said quickly walking back into the clearing.

Raimundo watched with a sad face, he watched Omi's figure before sighing. He waited what seemed forever, but Omi never returned. Dawn approached and a blue orb dropped upon his chest at the sun's peeking.

"What the….." the dragon of wind started, looking up he growled seeing….

**FanKnight: Yes…yes I know I'm eval…thank you thank you all. Review the next chapter will come faster **


	4. Chapter 4

**FanKnight: Well some one likes it… I've got over 150 hits on this story! Wheee thank you for reading. Would like more reviews though…ahh oh well. Ummm right then, I think I'll actually finished a chapter and stop leaving yall hanging…whacha think? Any who…**

**I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown **

**I do own, the other dragons, and the new wu…**

"What the….." the dragon of wind started, looking up he growled seeing….

Above him floated the boy from before, the one who had vanished with the girl.

"Well Hello there…Raimundo…."

He said with a sinister grin, Omi leaning against him, unconscious.

Raimundo growled again before jumping up,

"Wind!"

He shouted, a powerful gust helped him up. He reached out for Omi, only to have him shoved into his arms.

"Wha-?"

He said confused as the boy merely smirked.

The boy just grinned and floated there.

"You will find your fourth dragon, the dragon of earth. You will then head north, there you will find a temple. From there the battle shall begin…dragon of the wind…"

He said still grinning as he burst into light.

Raimundo blinked his face still in confusion as he processed it all.

'Were pawns…'

He thought for a moment as Kimiko awoke. He looked to the dragon of fire who had just opened her eyes.

"I knew it'd all work out…."

She said smiling, but then frowned as Raimundo told the tale of what had just happened.

"Oh…."

Was all she could say as she checked for her shen gong wu.

The dragon of wind gently placed Omi on the ground, putting the orb of tornami back into his uniform, as he did he felt something else in the younger dragons pocket. Blinking a moment he pulled it out, a smile coming to his face as it was a picture of them as young dragons, back to back, Jack Spicer running in the background. He carefully placed it back as the younger warrior awoke with a slight start.

Omi opened his black eyes, his visions blurred a moment. Blinking once he shot up looking around a ready to fight look on his face. As he took in his surroundings he sighed then rubbed the back of his neck as it was stiff.

"Where….am I?"

He asked looking around then at Raimundo.

Kimiko blinked and smiled slightly.

"Some weird guy with powers brought you back Omi. You were out cold when he brought you."

She said looking at Raimundo for the rest.

"Hey…Omi…"

He said slowly, there was something in his voice. His emerald eyes flashed a moment before he spoke again.

"Where did you go last night?"

He asked his fellow dragon, a question Kimiko wanted to know the answer to as well. Omi had always been the stronger one in battle, Raimundo a close second, a hair's distance between them.

Omi's eyes closed for a moment as he sighed.

"I went…no where….."

He replied opening his eyes again, avoiding Raimundo's looks. He stood slowly and brushed himself off, checking for his belongings he nodded to himself and looked at Kimiko, then at Raimundo's feet.

"Should we not find our friend clay?"

He asked slightly annoyed by their lingering stares.

Kimiko was the first to awake from the trance, her azure eyes clearing immediately.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that Omi….."

She said her voice still slightly rasp from the battle. She rose and gathered her things before looking at Raimundo who had yet to remove his stare that had slowly turned into a gaze.

"Rai….you can ogle Omi later, we have to find Clay."

She said with a slight grin, at the dragon of wind's reaction. Then blinked in confusion at the look on the water dragons face.

"Please do not say such things Kimiko."

He said, his voice cold and un-Omiish. He turned and headed out, walking just slow enough for them to catch up.

Raimundo starred after Omi for a long time before looking at Kimiko with a frown. The dragon of fire gave an apologetic look then followed after Omi. Raimundo stood for a moment then followed as well so many things going through his head.

The three walked in silence, nothing but thought running through their minds as they walked for what seemed forever until finally they heard the sounds of a battle. The three rushed foreward, the sounds of battle coming ever closer until the strong, sturdy voice shook their thoughts and worries away.

"Third arm sash! Earth!"

The voice was western, and a explosion could be heard causing the dragons to stop. Their looks of worry turning to ones of relief as the dragon of earth stood covered in earth, a fallen warrior of the other temple, his shen gong wu clutched in his hand. The dragon of earth turned to his fellow Xiaolin warriors and smiled.

"I reckoned you'd come look'n for me."

He said smiling wider, as he dusted himself off. All four dragons froze as the warrior rose like the dead. His face covered in dirt as he too dusted himself off, a sneer on his face.

"Come now, dragon of earth, I thought you had a tougher fight in you then that."

His voice was cold, his eyes a steely blue. His hair a silvery grey as he stood taller then even Clay.

"I am the dragon of Metal."

He said calmly and proudly. He looked at each of the dragons and smiled slowly as his sights came upon Raimundo and Omi.

"Heh, and I thought the dragons of wind and water would be a bit tougher looking…."

He voice was challenging, Omi just frowned, but Raimundo growled and was about to speak when Clay acted first.

"Gaia Spy'ya! Earth!"

Clay shouted stomping the ground, spires of earth ripping through the dragon of metal's uniform. The spires could not penetrate the dragon however as a thick coat of metal had concealed him.

"Now, now calm down."

The dragon of metal said smirking as his element vanished from him. He turned then glanced back at them.

"I'll see _yall _back at the temple."

His voice mocking Clay's as he vanished into the surroundings.

The four dragons stood and looked at each other for a moment before heading the way the dragon of metal had left; Kimiko filled Clay in along the way, Omi in the lead, Raimundo in the back. Both far enough from Kimiko and Clay so they could only hear sounds of conversation.

"Awww sounds like a missed all the fun."

The cowboy's voice was in mock sadness as he grinned. He looked ahead at Omi then back at Raimundo. Raimundo looking down, Omi looking straight ahead.

"Now what's gotten into them?"

The blonde asked, his brow narrowed in confusion. Azure met amber as Kimiko sighed.

"Well…."

She told of what she knew, of what she was guessing, of what was surely to happen. Then she told him of boy, her own fight, and look on Raimundo's face when she had spoken about Omi.

Night fall came, but no sight of the temple did. The four dragons made camp, each sitting on a side of the fire Kimiko had built. Omi and Raimuno looking to the fire as Clay and Kimiko frowned and looked at each other then their two friends.

Clay smiled to Kimiko as he remembered something.

"I reckon we have some fun before our showdown, Don'cha think?"

he said reaching into his uniform to reveal a small pouch, clutching the pouch he grinned and said the shen gong wu's name.

"Pouch of product."

His thoughts going into the wu as it glowed, he reached in and pulled a guitar from it. Kimiko smiled, Clay had become extremely gifted with that shen gong wu and the guitar. Master Fong had said it took a great amount of will power and concentration of work the shen gong wu.

Raimuno just smiled and gave a smile nod, Omi just smiling. Both smiles were faint as thoughts clouded their actions.

"I reckon I could use your help on this one Kimiko"

Clay said as he played the first few notes. Kimiko smiled and stood, sitting next to Clay and rubbed her throat before nodding. Both looked at Raimundo and Omi who had returned to looking at the fire.

Clay just smiled and played the first few notes again before beginning again, he repeated them in a cord as Kimiko hummed.

"I wanted you to know …..I love the way you laugh."

Clay's eyes shifted to Kimiko who just smiled and continued to hum what she would usually play.

"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…. away. I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

Raimundo and Omi shifted their attention to Clay and Kimiko at the words of the song, their insides seemed to turn at the words meaning and the way Clay's voice seemed to reach their very souls.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome…..And I don't feel right when you're gone away…You've gone away….You don't feel me here…..anymore."

At this part Raimundo looked at Omi with a glance, then he resumed looking at Clay, his eyes shifting down into the fire as he let the words take him in.

Kimiko smiled slightly before shutting her eyes and letting Clay's voice carry her into her own part.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again…I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain…..away. Theres's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

Omi looked at Kimiko his black eyes wavering in thought, a glance at Raimundo and his mood darkened quite a bit, moments later it seemed to lighten again.

The dragons of Fire and Earth sang together now as they hopped this would change the moods of their long time friends and allies. They would need them back at full in order to defeat these new dragons, they knew it as did Raimundo and Omi.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough, 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away."

Clay and Kimiko looked at Raimundo and Omi as they sung, both of the dragons were looking into the fire with wavering eyes, as if they were to burst apart at any moment. Kimiko took her breath and looked to Clay to finish it.

"You've gone away……you don't feel me here…….anymore….."

Clay had his eyes shut as he finished the song, upon opening them he found Raimundo and Omi looking at each other a moment, soul searching the other through the eyes, mouths open as to speak. Raimundo waited, he had already found what he was looking for, Omi's face didn't change he simply looked to Clay and Kimiko and smiled.

"The song was most enjoyable, I wish to sleep now. I shall see you all when the sun returns."

The dragon of water laid next to the fire, the sounds of his allies readings for sleep died down soon and as the sounds of night and sleep came to him a single tear fell from his shut eyes, his heart was torn, it was broken…..

**FanKnight: Yeah I know, not what you expected but HEY, you'll all find out soon. Please review….**


	5. Chapter 5

**FanKnight: Well some one likes this story….heh ok, so here goes five…in the last chapter I didn't own that song, it was 'Broken' by Seether and Amy lee! Two REALLY good bands, any way ummm right then….**

**I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown**

Dawn came upon three of the four dragons like water in a storm, it warmed their skin and they awoke. As each dragon looked around they became confused at the sight of no Raimundo.

It seemed to bother Omi the most, but he would never admit it. The dragon of water looked towards the north, where this supposed temple was to be. With a sigh Omi looked to Kimiko and Clay.

"I do not know where Raimundo has gone, but we must go ahead."

His voice was covering his worry; you could tell by the way he refused to meet their eyes. Omi turned and began to walk to see the person the three had been looking for all along. Black met Green and time stood still for both.

"The temple is just up the hill…."

Raimundo said breaking his gaze with Omi to look at Kimiko and Clay who smiled and simply nodded. The tension was thick, thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Lead the way then."

Omi said, his voice still hallow. His eyes planted on the ground as he frowned.

Raimundo nodded and turned to face the temple.

"Tsunami strike! Water!"

Omi shouted, as his foot connected with the base of Raimundo's skull knocking his head clear off. Omi frowned as he kicked the body into the air and kicked it in half.

"This is not funny at all."

The dragon of water said as another warrior wearing a similar xiaolin uniform appeared. She smiled and nodded approvingly, before bowing.

"I bow to you dragon of the water, you are most powerful and wise. I can see why the dragon of twilight had such a difficult time defeating you."

Her voice was in amusement as she laid eyes on Kimiko and Clay, both of which were still trying to process it all.

"Raimundo, now."

Omi's voice sent shivers down the girls spine as she looked into his eyes and saw her fate if she with held anything form the xiaolin warrior. Her fear was contained as she persued her main objective.

"How did you know he was a fake?"

She asked ignoring his demand for the moment, she needed to know if the dragon of water was the one they truly needed.

Omi simply smiled, before starring her down. His aura glowing blue around him as he prepared to strike her down.

"Simple, Raimundo doesn't have soulless eyes."

With the words spoken he did his hand movements and shouted his chant.

"Tsunami Strike! Water!"

With the chant spoke, water sprang forward blasting the girl hard into a tree. Moments later Omi's kick came, severing her head. His black eyes looking up into a tree, his hand flying up. Water bursting from the ground to claim the fleeing warrior.

"Water!"

"Water!"

"Water!"

Omi shouted over and over again, each time he came closer and closer to hitting his target, he had chased her far, his allies close behind his trail as he cornered her.

"Raimundo, now!"

Omi shouted as he prepared for another 'Tsunami Strike'. He wasn't the least exhausted as the girl was breathing hard; her bangs sticking to her forehead.

"Shugo!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs before sliding against the wall she was pinned to. With a flash of light the dragon of twilight appeared, a frown on his face. He looked disshelved as he noticed the three dragons he sighed and held a palm to Omi.

"Twighlt!"

He shouted, a sphere of light and darkness blasting forward to Omi who just smiled.

"Trick me once, shame on you. Trick me twice shame on me."

He said as he jumped, the blast making a nice sized crator.

"Tsunami Strike! Ice!"

His words shocked the dragon of twilight and the girl as the water surrounded them, then encased them in ice.

The dragon of twilight fell to the ground, incased in thick ice. The girl fell forward as she too was in thick ice.

Omi turned to his allies before sighing, and looking to the top of the wall. A frown on his face he looked at the two warriors he had supposedly frozen.

"You are skilled, but not skilled enough."

Omi said pulling the orb of tornami from his pocket. He looked at the girl and the dragon of twilight.

"Orb of Tornami! Ice!"

Omi shouted behind him, Kimiko and Clay jumping out of the way to hear a scream and then silence. The dragon of water turned and frowned, pocketing the orb of tornami and cutting brush away to reveal the girl. All the illusions vanished, as the girl was now unconscious in the thick ice.

Kimiko and Clay were slightly shocked, but not surprised. Omi had improved so much over the three years. Nothing much surprised them any more, well nothing from him.

With a frown Omi picked up the girl frozen and jumped over the wall, Kimiko and Clay following slightly confused. On the other side Raimundo hung tied to pole, his eyes shut. He looked rather ruffled and blood trickled down his lip and chin.

Omi dropped the frozen girl without any words, He looked to the grinning dragons of Lightening, Metal and Twilight. He then noticed Raimundo and shut his eyes for a moment before lifting his head, his eyes narrowed.

"Well it looks like we caused a but of anger upon the water dragon."

The dragon of twilight said with a smirk, he waved a hand and Raimundo fell to the ground. His sword of the storm still attached to his back. At this Omi knew what they truly wanted.

"Leave my friends alone and let Raimundo go and I will go with you willingly."

Omi said quietly, the dragon of twilight's grin faded. He looked at Raimundo then at Omi. His face turning into a half sneer half smile.

"Sorry, Xiaolin dragon, we need you both. Besides your friends look like they might put up a fight."

That was the last straw for Kimiko and Clay, both growled and readied them selves.

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

Both Xiaolin warriors glowed their respective elemental colors and frowned.

"Come on Omi, there's nothing you can say that will change their minds!"

Kimiko pleaded as the dragon of energy lunged for her, something in her eyes telling Kimiko she wanted to see blood. The dragon of fire growled and threw her shen gong wu at the dragon of lighten.

"Star Hanabi! Fire!"

Kimiko's voice was like a dragon roar, the star exploded with power. Haulting the dragon of energy in her tracks as the star returned to Kimiko's hand. She frowned at the dragon of energy who sneered back.

Clay turned to the dragon of metal who; had appeared rather close to him. Both starred each other down before punching, their fists meeting both flew back.

Kimiko jumped up, her mistake as the dragon of energy blasted the girl back several yards with a bolt of lightening. The dragon of energy shot forward, her shen gong wu at the ready.

"Scorpion Whip!"

She shouted, as the blade became a lighting streak and shot off towards the unguarded dragon of fire. Kimiko waited for the pain, it never came only words to her ears, words that brought a smile.

"Two Ton Tunic!"

A Familiar voice shouted, looking up she saw a large Dojo, holding the tunic up to defend the dragon of fire. Loooking back he held his hand to show several shen gong wu to Kimiko. She gladly took several, then grabbed Dojo's tail. Flipping up she attached her Star Hanabi to the Laso Boa boa and smirked.

"Star Laso!"

She shouted as she threw the rope, it turned like a snake through the air, the star guiding it. It's fire burning through all, as the rope wrapped around the dragon of energy, she twisted her wrist, her whip shocking Kimiko rather badly. Both young women let out a scream of pain before falling to the ground, neither moving.

Clay turned his head a split second the moment he heard Kimiko scream, with a growl he lifted his arms up the two ton tunic falling into place, the fist of tebigong, and the shroud of shadows as well. The field felt more even until the dragon of metal pulled out a yo yo with a boulder for the end.

"Boulder Yo-Yo!"

"Two Ton Tunic, Fist of Tebigong! Earth!"

Both shouted, there was a explosion and both were thrown back. Rock and metal falling on the other.

Omi looked up to see the two remaining dragons heading towards him and Raimundo. He stood and frowned, the symbol on his forehead glowing brightly.

"You are fast…but not fast enough…."

He said readying himself for the attack, he looked back at Raimundo and then at the dragons.

"Tsunami Strike! Water!'

He shouted, much like before only this time Omi glowed a bright white. Waters of a hurricane rushed into the two dragon both had stood still in shock. Winds ragged as water shot from beneath the two and shot them into the air. Jumping high Omi some how knew what to do, spinning once he did an air kick a wave of water knocking both to the ground like a bat to a ball.

The two dragons groaned, in pain and in shock. How could they not see that coming, they were told Omi hadn't learned anything like that yet. That he knew nothing of his destiny as the dragon of water.

The dragon of twilight, Shugo stood slowly. He looked at Omi before wipping the blood from his lip. Omi was breathing hard, kneeling on one side of Raimundo, as if to protect him.

"We'll be back…"

He muttered and with several bursts of light, the four dragons were gone.

Omi breathed hard, his world spinning as he let the darkness take him, he could see his friends running towards him, a little beaten but mostly ok. With a worn smile he fell next to Raimundo, their hands touching.

At the contact both glowed brightly, Omi just smiled as the glow gave warmth. The shouts of worry were lost as sleep took him.

**FanKnight: Well what do you think? Plz review! **


	6. Chapter 6

FanKnight: Well thanks for the reviews! I updated my profile, with the idea from DeafLizgon! Read her story, it RULES! Any way no flames please no one likes to get them, this chapter might be a bit long….

I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown,

I do own the Ocs and the new wu

Darkness, darkness was all Omi could see. He looked to the right and to the left only to see more darkness. He lay flat on his back, his entire body sore from the fight he'd finished.

He lay still for so long that he seemed to himself dead, until a light came to him. Kimiko kneeled next to the xiaolin dragon of water and felt his forehead. She smiled slightly and looked down at him.

"Omi…Omi….you awake?"

Her voice was quite like a whisper, she seemed tired. Her blue eyes sagging as she smiled still. With a sigh she just leaned against his wall, still sitting as she watched him. Tears sliding down her cheeks, moments before she buried her head into her hands and began to cry.

Omi frowned and tried to sit up, a pain rushing from his chest until it stopped as he was sitting. He was breathing deeply, ignoring the pain in his back. He looked to her and forced a weak smile.

"Kimiko….what….what has happened…why do you cry?"

His voice was dry and raspy, do doubt from a lack of water in several days. At his voice she looked up and smiled, her tears still flowing she hugged him tightly and just held him a moment before pulling away wiping her tears away.

"Omi….I thought…we thought…Rai…he…."

She began, stopping at the look upon Omi's face. She began to stand until he found his legs like bricks. To stiff to move, his arms like jelly.

"Don't…."

Kimiko whispered pushing him back, he wondered what in the world could do this to him. He was the mighty dragon of the water, nothing could stop him. Nothing that he knew of anyway.

"Omi…you've been sleeping for two weeks…., a lot has happened."

Kimiko whispered before looking at him with a frown. She knew the look upon his face and it meant questions.

"What! How can this be? I do not remember sleeping for so long? Where is Master Fong, Clay, Raimundo!"

Kimiko shook her head as she began to sob again, her sapphire eyes burning with a flood of tears. She hugged Omi again and whispered into his ear softly.

"If only you had been awake…."

Omi's world shattered as he fell back, waves of his elements pulling him in everyway until.

"Omi….Omi…come on Omi…wake up…."

The voice was familiar, it sounded rough, ragged from something. The owner of the voice sigh and Omi could feel smooth soft hands on his forehead. Omi sighed as his whole body seemed to awaken from the small touch. With a pair of drowsy eyes the dragon of water awoke.

"Omi!"

Several voices shouted, causing Omi's head to throb. The dragon of water groaned as the touch removed itself. He did not here the voice again, his vision still some what blurry he frowned.

"What…what has happened?"

His vision as he focused on Kimiko who was smiling brightly at him. She felt his forehead and smiled as his fever was gone. To Omi her touch was warm, like her element but nothing like the other touch.

"You seem better, how do you feel?"

She asked with a small frown of concern, Omi's shook his head sitting up now. Kimiko trying to push him back but he wouldn't allow it.

"What has happened!"

He asked again, this time more fiercely. Kimiko jumped a bit, then looked behind her to Clay and Dojo who sighed and shook their heads.

"We….we were ambushed on the way home Omi…and….and...Raimundo…he…..he fell Omi…"

Kimiko said slowly, trying her best not to begin crying again. Clay and Dojo just looked down as Omi looked at each before looking at the ground as well. Even with his body demanding rest he slowly stood.

"Who was it?"

Omi asked, his voice like ice as he stretched his tight muscles and limbs. The three dragons watched the dragon of water and gave a worried frown.

"It was…Jack…and…the other dragons…but Omi…"

Kimiko started, only to be cut off by the look Omi gave her. He sighed and glowed blue a moment before shutting and opening his eyes.

"Dojo…"

He said simply and the dragon grew, the three dragons climbed aboard the shen gong wu tucked safely on them. Dojo flew off into the cool nights air, the three dragons slightly chilled to the bone by the night's dew. They went on a whim, Raimundo's 'Sword of the Storm' it was their only chance of finding it.

Dojo had become better at tracking the shen gong wu as more became active. He circled a clearing, it was barren and had seen many a battle in the four dragon's eyes. They landed and the three warriors dismounted Dojo as they looked around.

"It's here….somewhere."

Dojo said looking around as the three split up. Omi to the north, Kimiko to the west, Clay to the easy, and Dojo took the south.

Dojo slunk a ways before looking round, he sensed nothing and sighed. He knew if the other didn't find Raimundo soon they might not have the strength or the will to fight. As Dojo turned to head back a black dragon with red eyes glowered down at him, her claws reached down as she seemed to hiss at the green dragon.

Dojo would have wet his pants if he had been wearing any, with a turn he was her size. His eyes glaring into hers as they breathed fire, a battle ragging. Dojo's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

"The kids!"

He almost shouted before flying after them in panic.

Kimiko ran as fast as she could, the dragon of energy chasing after her fast, the 'scorpion tail' on her heals as she ran faster, jumping into the air she did a back flip.

"Judo flip! Fire!"

She shouted, her fire causing the dragon of energy to recoil from the heat. Landing Kimiko ran back towards where they had landed hopping to see Dojo and the others.

Clay wasn't having much luck either as he avoided another punch from the dragon of metal, he too turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

He shouted, jumping into the air, several feet away. He kept jumping back towards where they had landed, knowing full well in his tired state he couldn't take the dragon.

Omi stood looking around, no sign of Raimundo any where. With a sigh he turned to find the others only to hear a soft groan. It was faint, and somewhat distant but the wind seemed to carry it.

"O…mi…"

The voice was from before, it was in pain. Omi rushed as fast as he could. Images of his fellow dragons in battle flowing into his mind like a river. He ran and ran and ran until he came upon it. His eyes widening with shock, then falling to his knees he did something he'd not done since child hood. He cried.

There before him, tied to a pole with vines of thorns hung Raimundo. He looked worse than from before. His Sword of the storm lay in front of him, his own blood dripping upon it. The dragon of wind had seen many better days, the dragon of spirit grinning at her handy work as she sat watching him suffer.

Looking behind her, her eyes remained the same. Cold and uncaring as the dragon would slowly die if kept that way. Raimundo had a strong spirit one she was determined to split apart. With a growl from within, Omi shot up into the air, a flick of the wrist and the sword of the storm came to him. Landing he glared the dragon of spirits down, her lips in a sneer as she readied her own wu, the 'rose of crimitar'.

"Release him….now…."

Omi's voice like his second element, the ice in which he controlled now filled his vanes as he growled, his aura growing bigger and brighter the sword of the storm glowing as well as the orb of tornami.

"Oh I'm so scarred, the big bad dragon of the water is going to give me a bath."

She was cocky, and Omi noticed this. Then it hit him, this plan they had in their minds. Omi growled and shot into the air.

"Tornami Storm!"

He shouted holding the two shen gong wu into the air a hurricane pouring down, engulfing the dragon of spirits and Raimundo. Omi was quick and cut the vines, Raimundo groaning as he fell over Omi's shoulder. He didn't move but he seemed alive, but unconscious.

The dragon of spirits growled and as she had no control, this hurricane had taken her and now spun her around and around. She would have to wait it out before she could strike, as the hurricane died down the dragons of Twilight, Metal and Energy frowned at her

"They got away again…didn't they…."

Shugo almost growled as the other three dragons bowed their heads awaiting orders and or punishment. But they never came the three dragons looked to the strongest who was grinning.

"Let them be….sooner or later…the dragon of water will come looking for us…."

Shugo smiled and the four burst into light. The lingering stares of confusion upon the other threes faces.

Dark clouds poured around the Xiaolin Temple, the dragons of Earth, Fire and Water looking down upon the fallen dragon of Wind, their faces crest fallen. Omi's however seemed completely void as if he'd retreated back into himself.

As the three awaited the fourths awakening, they had wandered into a light sleep. Kimiko using Clay as her pillar to lean on, he didn't seem to mind as he'd offered his shoulder in the first place. Both slept peacefully, Clay's large arm around her slim body, protecting her from all.

Omi however remained awake, and as the hours passed by he slowly emerged from his shell. He looked down upon the resting Raimundo and held his breath before tracing the several cuts along the wind dragons face. He winced at each one as he traced the cut upon his cheek he watched the older boy sleep and couldn't help but feel his lip quiver. He'd blamed himself for this, they had wanted him. Or So he thought, they wanted them both but he could only take the blame himself for this.

A bloodied and cut hand gently grasped Omi's, the dragon of water smiled slowly as emerald eyes opened. Omi filled with joy turned to his friends and opened his mouth, but no words came, his throat burned as he could feel something wet fall along his cheeks. Not knowing or caring he starred at his now smiling friend.

Raimundo just lay there, smiling before slowly closing his eyes again. His hand still lightly grasping Omi's, the grasp didn't loosen telling Omi he was just resting.

Omi looked back to his friends who remained asleep before lowering himself next to Raimundo, his black eyes watching him. Moments passed and soon Omi fell into the same state his fellow Xiaolin dragons has succumb to……

**FanKnight: Please Review, and don't flame. No one likes that, any other comments are welcome though. Thank you always for your reviews, or just your hits. **


	7. Chapter 7

**FanKnight: YAY! Thanks for the reviews guys…well here goes chapter seven! Just want you all to know, It'll take me longer to update…school and such…evil…it really is…any way…**

**I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown**

**I DO own the new wu and evil dragons**

**No flaming please no one likes to read it, and no one really needs it. Don't like? Don't read! That simple …**

Emerald eyes opened to find a red faced dragon of the water, dried lips wet them selves before they uttered words.

"Omi?"

A wounded dragon of wind groaned as his wounds throbbed, the blush gone from Omi's face he frowned and looked to Raimundo, a small smile on his face as he soaked a cloth and put it on the dragon's forehead.

Raimundo sighed a moment as some water dripped from the cloth and traveled down his face to his cheek. The cut still there, he had broken a few ribs, and was cut severely along his back and upper body.

Omi smiled slightly and reached out, touching the wet skin. The droops glowed blue and the cheeks wound healed almost instantly. Omi blinked confused by this, he looked to Raimundo who had smiled at the feeling of the wound healing.

As Raimundo opened his mouth to speak, Master Fung chose this moment to enter.

"How are you feeling Raimundo?"

He asked as Omi still sat confused at how he'd healed Raimundo. Master Fung just smiled.

"I see your powers are awakening young monk…"

He said softly as Omi looked at Master Fung, Raimundo following suit.

"More powers? But Master Fung, I do not understand…"

Omi began as he slowly stood, Master Fung just smiled again and waved a hand in dismissal.

"You are growing more powerful, your powers will react to your elements the stronger you grow…."

Master Fung had sighed as he knew what the two would have to over come, what Omi would have to give up in order to save them all.

"Omi…I want you to use your new found power to heal Raimundo, we will need all the strength we can muster."

Omi turned slightly red with Raimundo, causing the monk master to smile. With a curt bow he left, Kimiko and Clay's voices a mere mutter, Dojo's loud voice and the sound of him taking off.

Omi sighed and looked at Raimundo who's emerald eyes seemed to be dancing. Slowly and with a sigh Omi touched the surface of the water in a bowl, it glowed blue a moment. Bringing the his wet hand to a large wound upon Raimundo's right peck he left his breath glow before touching it gently.

The dragon of wind groaned, in pain at first then in relief as the wound healed rather quickly. It was like his dream before, Omi's hand caressing his wounds away, his waters healing and cooling him.

With in a half hour Omi had healed several wounds, several looking deep. Surprisingly Omi's power left no scars on the wind dragons tan body. Both had become silent as Raimundo sat up.

"Thanks…Omi…."

Raimundo sat softly, looking at his blood soaked pants. His emerald eyes shimmering as he smiled softly.

Omi merely smiled and stood. He sighed as he leaned against a pillar his mind like a whirlpool in thought.

"Raimundo….about before…"

Omi started as he thought, he was still very confused about the events that had taken place. VERY confused.

"I do not understand these…these emotions I have come across these past days. They have left me planed out."

"Zoned out."

Raimundo corrected with a slight smile, before looking at Omi with his smile still.

"What emotions O-man?"

He asked, already knowing. He'd learn to read Omi, as well as Kimiko and Clay something about his element this being a new power. He thought it was called 'Empathy', Master Fung had told him long ago, he thought it not important but now he was beginning to wonder.

Omi sighed and thought a moment before glancing back at Raimundo.

"Affection, Anger, Depression, and many more….the rise of affection concerns me most as I am unable to love in that way."

Raimundo just nodded, his emerald eyes glazing over as his thoughts began to drift.

"Omi…why not?"

He asked the water dragon quietly, who blinked a moment before answering.

"Long ago….Grand Master Dashi and Wuya were in love….before she knew of power, before she took up her Heylin powers. She was good then, and from legends beautiful. She choose Dashi as he did her though something pulled them together. No one knows what went wrong by the two were never married. Instead Grand Master Dashi created the Xiaolin order, the last rule that of affection. Some say it is because the grand master lost his love to darkness the rule was made, others say it was to protect the monks from feeling such things."

Raimundo just nodded silently, before looking at Omi.

"You don't…have to become the grand master Omi…you could…leave the temple…"

At these words Raimundo frowned at the look upon Omi's face. It was calm but then turned to that of a frown.

"I have nothing else…no where to go Raimundo…there is nothing I do better then…well…what I am now…."

"But you don't know what's out there…who's out there…maybe you'll meet someone destined for you O-man…you never…know…"

The final words were silence by the look Omi gave Raimundo. It said so many things, things the dragon of the wind didn't wish to hear, things he refused to.

"Raimundo why is it you want me to leave the temple? Is it you no longer wish for me to stay here?"

Raimundo sighed before looking at his hands, he rubbed them to gether trying to return the feeling to them.

"It's not that…It's…I want you to see what there is behind the temple walls…the masters have all seen what they needed to see, that's why they came here…Omi you've only just begun to live…"

"The dragon of wind speaks the truth."

Master Fung's calm voice said from the door as he walked towards both.

"I however you will the choice up to you Omi and you may always return if you wish…this place will always be your home…."

The dragon of the water just nodded, his head bowed as he left, Master Fung turning and frowning to Raimundo.

"Affection of the kind can cloud the judgment young one, know what you feel is true before acting upon them…"

Raimundo just nodded slowly before watching Master Fung exit. It lay back and shut his eyes, no sleep coming to him he lay and wait, thinking, listening, waiting he knew something would come he didn't know what though.

Day became night, as the moon rose high into the night sky several stars shinned brightly waiting for the sun to come and hide them again.

The dragon of wind still lay upon his bed mat, still waiting still resting. He seemed to have thought of all the things he could but when the sound of shifting water could be heard he rose like a swift gust. Moving like a breeze he watched from a cracked oak door, moon light revealing his tan face and chest.

"Tsunami Strike! Water!"

Omi's voice cried as water shot up and into the air, as the water landed he frowned and seemed to think a bit before trying again his voice now in a low growl.

"Tsunami Strike! Water!"

He shouted once again to have the water shoot up but then dissipate. Raimundo just smiled and opened the oak doors slowly, slipping out he jumped and watched from his perch. Watching Omi train was like a free show.

"Water!"

"Water!"

"Water!"

Omi cried over and over and over again until he fell back, resting, his breath coming in large gulps. He seemed to calm himself looking at the water, the moon reflecting with in it.

Raimundo just smiled and jumped down quietly, walking slowly to his fellow dragon he stopped just behind him.

"Training at this hour?"

He asked, a slight rise in his voice as he noticed Omi shiver from his own. Omi turned and smiled before looking back at the water.

"When I was protecting you from the other dragons…I….I unleashed a great amount of power….I do not know how…but I did…and it drove them off…"

Both were quiet before Raimundo spoke, changing the subject.

"How did finding the wu go?"

Omi seemed to perk up at this and smiled. His gaze still upon the water, his eyes shifting to Raimundo's reflection.

"The Phoenix Broach and the Halo of Angellus have been retrieved."

Omi said simply, before standing slowly a small smirk on his face.

"I see you are feeling better…."

Raimundo just rose an eyebrow, then nodded.

"That is very good Raimundo….very good in deed…it is must unfortunate that you are not very dry…."

Raimundo blinked a moment eyes widening, but it was to late.

"Water!"

Omi cried, as a large water sphere dropped above Raimundo drenching him head to toe. The dragon of wind stood blinking in confusion at what had just happened. He looked at the smirking Omi confused.

"Kimiko has told me many a thing my friend…and the next time you try to 'pull a move' you must be more clever."

Raimundo went scarlet in the face, how had Omi known? Had Kimiko really taught him that much?

"R-right…"

He muttered turning around, shaking his hair causing it to spike up in every which way. He sighed a moment stretching, then smiled at the stars above.

"I'm hitting the sack…night O-man."

Raimundo said smiling before looking back to find Omi in front of him another smirk on his face as he stepped close to Raimundo. Raimundo seemed to freeze and turn a deep red as Omi just smiled.

"I am truly glad you are ok…Raimundo…."

He said hugging the dragon of wind tightly, Raimundo stood a moment before hugging the smaller monk warrior back. He sighed, why this felt so right caused him anger as he knew it would never happen. What happened next however gave hope.

"I would follow you…."

Omi whispered a moment before smiling and walking to his room, each having gotten their own room as they had gotten older. Kimiko needing more privacy, the boys just needing more room.

Raimundo watched the dragon of water walk off and just smiled, the places where Omi's skin had touched his burning with warmth.

"Good night then…."

He whispered looking up at the moon, the smile never leaving his lips…..

**FanKnight: Well there we go…heh…Please REVIEW! ! **


	8. Chapter 8

FanKnight: o.O;; sorry again, I'm taking a lot of testing . but here it ish! Chapter 8 o.o;;; no more threat emails please…please T.T I promise I'll update faster!

I do NOT own Xiaonlin Showdown .

For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. This is the law Issac Newton gave us. Applying this to life is no different. This law can be translated into many cultures, it is the equal forces, ying and yang, carma, and so many more.

Three weeks had passed, no dark dragons had come to steal the shen gong wu, nothing. It was but an hour ago that the shen gong wu known as the 'pixie circlet' became active, in the capital of Salem.

The Five dragons made their way there with ease. Landing they found the U.S state capital oddly empty. The four Xiaolin warriors looked about to see the streets empty. The shen gong wu was here alright, they could sense it.

Raimundo frowned seeing no one, not even animals. The dragon of the wind walked but five feet from his companions and was thrown back. With a grunt he landed on his back side emerald eyes widening at the site he witnessed.

There palm out stood Wuya, or so it seemed.

"I got him sister!"

The Witch cackled, her blonde hair coming in curls, she was what seemed to be a goddess a blonde goddess.

The four dragons were ready to fight only to have two more witches burst in from flames of red and blue.

"Ahhhh at last." A red headed witch exclaimed her long nails clicking together as she smiled, her teeth oddly pure white. "Sisters!" She shouted the blonde and the new witch shot up straight in the air as they began to glow.

The red headed witch bowed slightly and looked upon the shocked xiaolin warriors. "I am Winifred, These are my sisters, Sarah, and Ling." Ling being the third witch, curly brown locks flowing down her body.

The three witches smiled at the Xiaolin warriors who were slightly confused. "Were-" Omi began only to be cut off by Winifred.

"I _know_ who you are." Her voice dropping at 'know'. "We are kin to Wuya, Dashi had imprisoned us in stone, the only key…this trinket…" She said her voice like nails on a chalk board, as she revealed the pixie circlet. "It restored us to our glory…." Sarah said, her voice seemed to be in a dreamy state.

Ling smiled and floated down to Raimundo, her amber eyes flashing as she reached out for him. Raimundo, was frozen, his eyes caught in hers.

"Water!" Omi shouted, a burst of water blasting Ling away from Raimundo.

"Huh…wha?...oh…thanks Omi…" Raimundo said before jumping back, Sarah grinned, a black wind surrounding her. Winifred just smiled, raising her hands to the air, fire swirling around her, Ling landing, a blue aura around her, as dark waters began to turn around her as well.

"We _are_…your **_end_**." The three chanted just before…

"Halo of Angellus!"

Clay shouted, his three friends unable to move at the witches power. The halo glowed brightly before the pixie circlet flew to him. The Halo formed a golden ring around the three sisters and ensnared them.

The three witches screeched in pain and surprise. "Sisters!" Winifred called, the other two growling.

The Ring of energy broke, but not before the dragons were back on Dojo, flying fast. Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko said nothing, they had no idea why they had frozen in place. Fear? No…they feared nothing….right?

Upon landing at the temple they found it empty. No monks…not even master fung. Confused and dazed they ran to the shen gong wu vault to find it safe and intact.

"Who…were they…?"

Kimiko asked after they had shut the doors to the vault. Her eyes seemed dim, her skin slightly pale.

Dojo frowned before digging through a stack of scrolls, sighing he pulled a rather dusty one out and handed it to Omi who carefully opened it and gasped. Wuya hadn't been alone…she indeed had family…and together the four of them…defeated grandmaster Dashi….but not without consequence.

The four were spilt apart but Wuya was quick and broke free, in a last attempt to seal Wuya away, Dashi trapped her in the puzzle box. The other three sisters were sealed in a tomb, the pixie circlet the key to open it.

One by one they read the scroll, confusion befalling them. Then it happened, Omi and Raimuno glowed brightly before both were sent flying from each other. Kimiko, Clay and Dojo's mouths dropped.

"Wha…What happened?" Omi asked confused.

Raimundo shook his head and blinked confused. "I dunno…." He said looking at Dojo he went through the scrolls throwing several in search for one with an answer. Today…was just confusing….

So Many things…were happening at once as if…a dream….

Omi's eyes widened at the sound of chanting and then before his eyes Raimundo was taken, the sword of the storm impaled into the wind dragons midsection a white orb flying from him and into the hands of the red which…With a shock and sadness Omi roared as a mighty dragon, lunging for the witch …

He awoke to himself in his room, sweat dripping from his brow. "Just…a dream…" He whispered his heart racing, with a sigh he rose from his matt and walked from his slightly larger room.

It had been a week and no shen gong wu had become active, in his dream it had been two more weeks. He feared what was to come and in that one moment he knew….with a trembling hand he called upon his powers.

"Water!" He shouted, afraid of what came next, the hurricane waters rushed up into the sky, high and mighty they stood tall until Omi lost control. Then the clear shinning water came down in a rain.

Falling to his knees the dragon of water let tears fall down. This new power…it required something he couldn't handle…this new power…it went against grandmaster Dashi's code…it was…Love.

Images of Raimuno dying fueled this power, the feelings of affection and the desire to protect let Omi tap into this hidden power. He wasn't ready, he didn't want this power he didn't want these feelings…and yet…he already knew…deep down…he knew he'd have to choose. They would need this power to stop the witches…and dark dragons….and Jack…but at the cost it would come. He couldn't control it! But why…?

Water rippled as foot steps moved through the puddles Omi's power had left, wavering Onyx eyes looked up to meet a pair of shimmering Emerald eyes. A tan hand was offered, a pale one accepting it.

Confusion and Emotions running high, and with one move something soft met.

In the door way to the shen gong wu vault, Kimiko and Clay stood. Smiles on their faces at the site before them, and what a site it was. The moon high in the sky, silver light reflecting off the shimmering water as the dragons of wind and water held unto each other, their affections released in a simple yet explosive kiss….

Blue eyes traveled to the dragon of fire, a mighty blush upun both as hands intertwined, Clay and Kimiko just smiled and went back to sleep, leaving the other two xiaolin warriors to sort things out…

Omi and Raimundo seemed to float as a new feelings surged through both, Love, passion, desire, and oddly enough the feeling of completion. What seemed forever didn't end, tonight was theirs but they would never know…it would be their last for a long while to come….

FanKnight: well I hope you like this update! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**FanKnight: o.o wow that's a lot of reviews…errrm right then here goes chapter 9! ready set! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**To the Reviewers, Thank you for your reviews and support. This is the first Raimundo/Omi fiction story EVER on and you all are a part of it! Thank you once again.**

Golden locks of hair blocked all view for the dragon of water, the witch Sarah just laughed as she held Raimundo by his neck the sword of the storm dripping blood from his midsection, the wind dragon's eyes slowly dulling as a white orb flew from his body.

Sarah dropped the dragon and cackled, her voice like a razor to Omi's heart as tears flooded his eyes.

"No….no….NO!" Omi shouted, something holding him back, Ling just sneered at Omi her dark waters twisting around before smashing into Omi, he could feel it. His life draining away, with out Raimundo he had no will to summon his powers, no will to carry on…

"Omi…"

A faint voice called in the flood waters of Ling's attack.

"Omi….."

It called again causing the water dragons eyes to shoot open. Onyx eyes wavered a moment, pale hands coming to rub the sleep from them.

"What…another dream…." Omi whispered, his eyes traveling around to find himself in another's room. Confusion taking a hold only a moment before the night before hit him hard, a faint blush and a small smile came to him all at once as a sleeping Raimundo yawned and turned over.

Omi watched the dragon of the wind, his mind traveling to his dreams. Would that be Raimundo's fate? What of this new power? Would that be enough to stop the witches? With a small sigh the water dragon, slipped carefully from the warm covers to welcome a chilly morning.

He walked to the shen gong wu vault a smile to see it still sealed, and locked. Looking around however he jumped from wall to wall and then stopped sitting on the damp roof, morning dew glistening all around he watched the bright sun come up slowly. He knew he couldn't stay up there forever, but it was his only escape from the world.

The water dragon let his breath go as his eyes shut from the world, he felt different some how. Warmer in a sense he couldn't explain, upon opening his eyes he blinked really feeling warmer, he could feel a heart beat now, and the warm touch of skin.

"Trying to get away?"

A voice he knew all to well whispered gently in his ear. Raimundo.

The water dragon just leaned back, enjoying the calm morning, the feeling deep inside of him turning fast like his element was known to do.

"Raimundo…I have many questions…"

Omi said softly, still very confused on the recent events.

Raimundo just smiled to himself, "Well…I wear a size twelve shoe, my favorite color is green…" He murmured causing Omi to merely smile.

"Very funny my friend…my…" Omi stopped, he couldn't say it and his heart was racing. He could feel Raimundo tighten his grip around him and Omi blushed.

"It's ok…" Raimundo whispering gently as Omi just breathed.

"We must be going soon….we have much training to do…" He murmured jumping from the roof and landing on the ground softly. Raimundo watched him for a moment before following.

"Guys!" Kimiko's voice rang through the temple, something was happening something that she needed them right away for.

Both dragons ran fast and hard, only to see Kimiko on her knees, tears upon her eyes as the Shen gong wu scroll showed the next active wu.

"The Hurricane Broach…" she murmured as the symbols for the dragon of wind and the dragon of water combining merged into one, the scroll turning red a moment before it returned blank.

"Guys…" Kimiko began, Raimundo and her self looking at Omi, his face seeming pale as his dragon symbol appeared upon his forehead.

Raimundo's too appeared and with it the two collapsed, two white orbs flying from their bodies the two dragon spheres melded into one, the wing looking broach floating to Kimiko slowly, the symbols vanishing both boys seemed to be sleeping their chests rising and falling slowly.

Kimiko shook in shock, Master Fung frowning as the two dragons lay unconscious.

"So…it's begun…" He whispered, the foreshadowing of all to come.

**FanKnight: Short I know! BLEH! DON'T HURT ME! **


	10. Chapter 10

**FanKnight: Wow…I'd almost completely forgotten about my Xiaolin Showdown Fic! Thanks for the newest review!**

**I do not own Xiaolin showdown.**

**I do own the OC's and the New Wu.**

**Since it's been awhile in this chapter I'll be pulling in they're new powers that were revealed on the show from the time this fic was started!**

Water, infinite water. All around Omi swirled this mass of beautiful blue. A placid smile about his lips he turned only to feel heat. It was different from the heat of fire, it seemed to stir something with in him, he found the waters around him turn and rise in a strong motion.

His eyes widening as he found himself in Raimundo's arms, a blush upon his face as the dragon of wind held him tightly.

"_**Omi…I love you…"**_

Onyx eyes widening, they shut tightly. Opening quickly to find himself in his room. Alone. A slight shiver ran down his spine as he looked about. His dreams had only gotten stranger yet since the Hurricane broach was freed from the two dragons.

That had been a week ago, it had taken some time for Omi to be able to sit up alone. Though Raimundo was more then happy to assist him, they all wondered why Raimundo was hardly affected.

Truth be told the dragon of Wind was just as bad as the dragon of Water, yet he fought his pains to spend time with Omi.

Things seemed to stand still for Omi, as he sighed laying back on his matt in slight wonder. His eyes glazing over as he awaited what always came that morning. Sure enough moments later, he smiled to at the feeling of two strong warm arms embracing him tightly, something soft and warm pressing to his cheek.

"Good morning Raimundo."

His voice still startled him, as it remained rather happy even in this time of wonder and surely impending doom.

"Good morn'n Omi…sleep well?"

"Oh yes, I had a most pleasant rest!"

Raimundo only laughed softly and pulled the water dragon closer.

"That's good…"

"You are till weak…do not press your body so hard friend."

He was silent for a long time before he smiled again. His green eyes shutting as he seemed to press into Omi, just knowing the younger boy was there was enough for him to fall asleep.

Omi waited, as he had the past few days for Raimundo to fall asleep. A dark blush upon his face as he did. He watched the wind dragon sleep, the small smile upon his lips as he did.

He clenched his eyes shut, the waters of his mind rushing into one spot as he groaned. Leaning into Raimundo he gasped, images forming in his mind's eye.

'_Bring together the four and Heaven and Hell shall be yours…' _

The words flowed into his mind, as images of four shen gong wu floated in the waters of his mind.

Opening his eyes slowly he felt oddly tired now. With a short sigh he would rest now, thinking only of later when he would search the temple for clues about the four wu he had seen. His powers always drained him, Master Fung told him he would eventually be used to the drain, and would not feel tired at all.

However none of those things mattered as the young water dragon snuggled into the warmth of the wind.

FanKnight: Short I know, I just wanted every one to know that I WILL finish this fic, so DON'T WORRY! But, you can always review )


End file.
